prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kraneo
|birth_place= Ciudad Guzman, Jalisco, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Ojo Diabólico El Magno |debut=1988 |retired= }} Kraneo (July 12, 1972) is a Mexican Luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) as part of the group called Los Invasores. He is best known for his work in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración, where he worked for 12 years as El Alebrije, along with his Mini-Estrella companion Cuije. He has also played the role of Máscar Sagráda II after the Original Máscara Sagrada left AAA. El Alebrije's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Professional wrestling career He made his debut under the ring name King Imperio, before switching to another character called Mascara de Oro ("Gold Mask"). later on he change his gimmick to Kraneo before going to Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). Asistencia Asesoría y Administración He was brought to AAA because of the original Máscara Sagrada's departure and was used to replaced him as Mascara Sagrada II, a role he played for approximately one year. During that year, he won the Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship, defeating Pierroth, Jr. to win the title. The reign only lasted for less than a week because he would lose it to Sangre Chicana. In 1998 he was regimmicked as El Alebrije, a more comedic ring character, teamed up with Cuije, a Mini-Estrella version of the El Alebrije character. The two would feud with Monsther and Chucky for a long period of time. He also worked as a road agent behind the scenes of AAA. His first title as El Alebrije was the UWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship. On August 20, 2004, El Alebrije and Cuije won the AAA Mascot Tag Team Championship. They both made history by being the third champions and having it for the longest reign. The title was vacated on April 7, 2009 due to both of them leaving AAA. They only defended the AAA Mascot Tag Team Title a limited number of times in the 1,691 days they held the title. The independent circuit After leaving AAA Alebrije and Cuije began working on the Mexican independent circuit, especially for International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) and Perros del Mal Producciones. El Alebrije and Cuije made their first appearance for the Philadelphia, Pennsylvania-based Chikara as part of the 2010 King of Trios tournament that ran from April 23 to 25 at The Arena in Philadelphia. For the tournament Cuije wrestled alongside Alebrije and their partner El Orientál as Team Perros del Mal. After defeating "Team Delicioso" (Curry Man, El Hijo del Ice Cream and Ice Cream, Jr.) in their opening round match, Team Perros del Mal was eliminated from the tournament in the quarterfinals by Der Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (Ares, Claudio Castagnoli and Tursas). Los Invasores On April 12, 2010 a contingent of former AAA wrestlers including El Alebrije, Cuije, Histeria, Psicosis II and Maniaco appeared on a Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) show in Puebla, Puebla. The group drown into the arena in a black SUV and attacked La Sombra, El Hijo del Fantasma and La Mascara after they just finished wrestling. Brazo de Plata, Místico and Strong Man tried to help out but were kept away by CMLL rudos Averno, El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible. Following the attack the former AAA wrestlers returned to the SUV and left the arena. The group made several subsequent attacks during CMLL shows, including running in during their Sunday Night Arena México show, indicating that the storyline was not limited to just the Puebla area. After weeks of run-ins the group, dubbed Los Independientes or "The Independents" after the Independent circuit, wrestled their first match for CMLL. In their debut for CMLL on April 26, 2010 El Alebrije, Histeria and Psicosis defeated El Hijo del Fantasma, La Mascara and La Sombra. On May 10, 2010, during a match between Los Independientes and CMLL wrestlers former CMLL and AAA wrestlers Universo 2000 and Máscara Año 2000 ran in to help Los Independientes beat up on their opponents, taking their side in the storyline between independent wrestlers and CMLL. The team was later renamed Los Invasores ("The Invaders"). During a trios match between El Alebrije, Histeria II and Maniaco and the team of Héctor Garza, Brazo de Plata and Toscano, Garza turned on his teammates and joined Los Invasores. On May 16, 2010 Psicosis wrestled against La Sombra in a match that saw the surprise appearance of both Mr. Águila and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. Mr. Águila returned to CMLL to side with Los Independientes while Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. ended up siding with CMLL in their war against the outsider group. The following day in Arena Coliseo Olímpico returned to CMLL and attacked Máximo during the main event of the show, at the time it was not clear if he had actually joined the group of outsiders or not. CMLL later held a press conference announcing that they would hold a special Sin Salida event on June 6, 2010 that would center around the Los Invasores vs. CMLL storyline. During the press conference Olímpico was part of the Invasores group. It was also announced that Garza and Mr. Águila were the co-leaders of the group. On July 12, 2010, at the Promociones Gutiérrez 1st Anniversary Show El Alebrije participated in a match where 10 men put their mask on the line in a match that featured five pareja incredibles teams, with the losing team being forced to wrestle each other with their mask on the line. His partner in the match was Volador, Jr., facing off against the teams of Atlantis and Olímpico, Místico and El Oriental, Histeria and La Sombra, Último Guerrero and Averno. Volador, Jr. and El Alebrije was the second team to escape the match. In the end Místico defeated El Oriental to unmask him. On August 16, 2010 it was announced that El Alebrije was one of 14 men putting their mask on the line in a Luchas de Apuestas steel cage match, the main event of the CMLL 77th Anniversary Show. El Alebrije was the fourth man to leave the steel cage at the same time as his fellow Invasor Histeria, keeping both their masks safe. Both El Alebrije and Histeria returned to the cage to help their partners but were eventually removed by officials. The match came down to La Sombra pinning Olímpico to unmask him. Legal action In early April, 2010 El Alebrije and Histeria sought legal action against AAA over the issues of name and ring character ownership as well as unfair termination by AAA. The two claimed that they have wrestled for 13 years to create the characters and thus own them. The parties met in Mexico City's Board of Concilation and Arbitration to see if a settlement could be reached or if the matter would have to be taken to court. The parties met for a second arbitration meeting in late April, 2010. This time the plaintiff group was joined by Latin Lover who, like Alebrije, Histeria and the others, claimed that he should be allowed to use the name since he's worked as Latin Lover for 18 years and thus should be allowed to continue using it. After the meeting it was stated that all parties involved were cooperating over the matter. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Gory special *'Signature moves' :*630° corkscrew plancha :*Suicide dive Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA Mascot Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Cuije **Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – While working as Máscara Sagrada *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **Mexican National Trios Championship (1 time) with Psicosis II and Mr. Aguila *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him # 176 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2005 *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Regional Championships' **Naucalpan Middleweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1972 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1988 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre current roster Category:Empresa Regiomontana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:666 alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers